


I need to tell you

by Awkward_Rat_Kinnie



Series: Beep Beep [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Im still sorry for writing this, M/M, Suicide Attempt, but it has a happy ending, eddies pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie/pseuds/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie
Summary: Eddies worried about Richie not coming to the sleepover and asks to go check on him.This is Eddies POV of how he got to Richie and a little more fluff,from my other ficBeep Beep Richie (one last time)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Beep Beep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I need to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> TW Suicide attempt.

Eddie was walking with Bill and Bev back to Bill's house for the sleep over. He was getting a bad feeling after Richie sped off. They were passing by Richie's house “Hey Bill i'm gonna go check on Richie” Bill looks at him then shrugs “Ok, j-just don’t t-take too long” He nods and walks up to Riches window and climbs up the tree and into his room. 

Richie’s not in his room so he starts looking around his room. He remembers coming up to his window and Richie had pulled his sleeve down fast, he could only assume he was hiding something. He realizes that he’s only worn hoodies and sweatpants ever since last year. Something clicks inside his head ‘Shit, where's Richie’  
He runs out the room and starts looking around he sees the bathroom doors closed and rushes to it. ‘Fuck its locked’ 

He runs back into Richie's room and looks out the window and Bev and Bill are still there. “GUYS GET THE FUCK IN HERE” Bev and bill look up confused but climb up and Eddie pushes Bev to the locked bathroom door. “Bev can you lock pick the door” Bev looks at him still confused “Why i don’t want to walk into Richie taking a shit.” Eddie starts pacing “BEV OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR” She looks back at the door, and sighs and unlocks the door. 

Once the door clicks open Eddie rushes in and sees a lot of blood. “RICHIE” And he rushes to his side to try and stop the blood. Richie looks up at him and smiles, and it's a genuine smile “I love you Ed’s” and his head lolls back with the smile still on his lips, face still crying tears. 

Bev and Bill rush in and Bev looks mortified, Bill's eyes wide, “Get his parents, HURRY” Bill rushes out the door to get Richie’s parents. Bev is on the floor crying. Eddie is grabbing ace bandages from his fanny pack and wrapping them around his arms to try and stop the bleeding. 

Richie's parents rush in the door and Went lifts Richie up and runs down stairs. They all follow Went down the stairs and outside to the car. “Eddie you come with us, Bev, Bill get the others and meet at the hospital.” Went places Richie in the car and gets in the driver's seat while Maggie gets in the passenger seat. Eddie climbs in the back where Richie is and holds him close. Richie’s still crying with a small smile on his face as his head rolls around as the car moves. 

They get to the hospital and Went carries Richie into the emergency room and calls for help. The nurses at the desk calls in for a suicide patient and they come out with a gurney. Went places him on it and they take him away to a room. Went, Maggie, and Eddie are all in the waiting room filling out forms when they call for the Tozier family.

“Toziers?” They all stand up and the nurse waves them to follow. They follow the nurse down to a small room where Richie is laying unconscious, but still alive. The nurse is explaining what they did and after care for Richies scars and how close he was to dying of blood loss. Eddie starts to cry realizing he could have actually died. When the nurse leaves Maggie looks at Eddie with teary eyes, “I'm glad you came and checked on him, you really mean alot to him now sit down we're gonna go wait for the others” Eddie nods and sits down and holds Richies hand and waits.  
______________________________  
Eddie's head is on his arms when he feels a hand tighten around his. His head shoots up “Richie” he gasps out and tightens his hand on Richies.

“Why did you do it?” He's still crying, and his mind running wild with worry

“Who the fuck would want a piece of trash like me, definitely not you guys” Richie whispered.

Eddie doesn’t reply so Richie finally opens his eyes and looks at him. “Im sorry” Richie starts to sob. Eddie just stands up and hugs him. They’re both crying, both broken by Richies actions.

“I love you too Richie, I always have” Richie just hugs him tighter and cries harder. “You were so funny, so beautiful, you always knew how to make me laugh, you would care for me when I was sad, you make even the scariest situations fun just by distracting me,” Eddie pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “I love you so much Rich,” Richie stares at him smiling.

He leans his forehead against Richies, still smiling. “Can I kiss you?” Eddie asks. Richie nods and closes his eyes. Eddie places his lips on Richie and they kiss. It fills Eddie with hope, happiness, and relife. He hopes Richie feels like this too, happy and excited for the future.

They kiss for a while and then there's a knock at the door. Eddie breaks the kiss smiling, to go open the door. The losers walk in one by one all looking guilty.  
________________________________

Richie just stares at them and Eddie walks back to him and holds his hand. Richie squeezes his hand and Eddie knows he's scared of explaining this to them. Eddie gives him a reassuring look and it seems to calm him down.

“Were so sorry Rich,” Bev says, crying into Ben's shoulder. They all share apologies before Richie explains why he did it. 

“It’s not your guys fault I'm a dick that doesn’t know when to shut up, I'm just trying to be the comedian in the group, it’s the only thing I'm good for. And when you guys didn’t need me and ignored me I thought it would be best to go, you guys didn’t want me, I wasn’t the comedic relief anymore, and Eddie doesn’t love me-” Eddie just kissed his knuckles to prove that he did love him and Richie smiles at him. “Well I didn’t think he did but it turns out he does, it’s a miracle really little spaghetti head loves ‘lil ol’ me” And Richie reaches up to kiss him and Eddie lets him.

This makes the losers let out a wet laugh and they all understand now why he did it and how they affected him. “Were really sorry Rich, we just didn’t know we were hurting you” Richie just shrinks in on himself. His parents come into the room with some clothes and discharge papers. “Alright you guys wanna go out for ice cream,” Went smiles at them. They leave Richie so he can put his clothes on and when he comes out they drive to an ice cream place.

___________________________

Eddie gets a milkshake to share with Richie and when he comes back with it and 2 straws Richie’s face lights up and Eddie rolls his eyes. “Awww Ed’s wants to be romantic, come here” he pats the space next to him. “Dick” Eddie says a little too softly and it makes Richie smile more. He sits next to him and Richie puts his arm around his shoulder. The others just laugh at them being cute. Went and Maggie smile at them knowingly.

They all sit and talk while they finish their ice cream.” Hey you guys still doing the sleepover?” Richie asks “Y-yeah you guys wanna head o-over there?” They all nod and get up. Went and Magge pull Richie off to the side and Eddie talks to the others. “So you and Richie?” Stan asks Eddie nods and looks away “Yeah been in love with him for a while and I didn’t want him to think I didn’t so I had to tell him.”

Richie comes up behind him and lifts him up, twirling him around. “RICHIE!” He smacks the arm around his waist. Richie lets him down, arms still around his waist, and leans down “Hey Ed’s” Eddie smiles up at him and puts a hand on his face “Hey dick” Richie laughs “I love you” Eddie stares at him he sees Richie's eyes have more life to them. Eddie pulls his face down and kisses him “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing I got distracted during school and started writing this.  
> [Tumblr](https://reddiemates.tumblr.com)


End file.
